


Family

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Dinner, Meeting the Parents, Mention of Past Suicide Attempt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ brings his husbands to meet his family





	

TJ was nervous. More nervous than he had ever felt in a long time. They were almost to his mom's huge house for dinner. He was nervous for Bucky and Steve even though they already met his parents before but not when they were dating. The Jeep stopped in the driveway and all climbed out to the door. TJ knocked and seconds later Doug opened the door. He jumped at his twin and held onto his torso snugly. 

"Dougee. There's my favorite baby brother."

"I'm thirty seconds younger than you TJ. "

"You're still my favorite baby bro."

Doug looked at the two soldiers "And you chose to deal with him?"

Bucky smiled "I think he chose us."

Elaine came from the door and waved them in. "Great to see you." She hugged Bucky and Steve at the same time. "TJ is head over heels for you two."

"Steve and I feel the same for your son, Ms. Barrish."

"Oh call me Elaine. I think Bud wants to see you in his office, down the hall, take a left." They followed her directions until the found a room with an aged man pouring a glass of scotch.

"Mr. Hammond. You wanted to see us." Bud smiled and nodded to the chairs by the wooden desk which they sat in immediately trying to please.

Bud smiled and sat on the desk corner. "So. Steven Rogers. James Barnes. Captian America and the Winter Soldier. Together you two have saved countless lives, fought in wars, broght people together in peace." Bud's smile dropped. "But honestly, I don't give a rats ass who you are. I don't care if the is two of ya, or eight. I don't care if you are men or women. But break my son heart and I'll personally make your life a living hell. I only care if you love him like you should. He's gone through too much heartbreak, broken trust. So what do you have to say?"

Bucky spoke up. "We love him with all our hearts. When TJ's happy, we're happy. When he's sad, we're sad. When he's in pain, we're in pain."

He smiled again. "His mother told me he called her the other day and said that he'd gone through withdrawal. I don't remember how many times we've tried to get him clean but I do remember holding his hand in the hospital after he overdosed and tried to commit suicide. And now I don't have to worry getting that call in the middle of the night that my son is dead." He wiped his eye. "Welcome to the family is all I have to say. Now run off. I'll join the party in a few. "

They walked out of the room to the kitchen where TJ was with Elaine and another older woman talking louder than him, but his smile was shining.

"Nana, these are my husbands. Steve and Bucky."

She put one hand on her hip and sipped her drink and said "so you two took my favorite little shit, huh."

"I-I- well I guess so." Steve didn't expect her to call him that but she did say it lovingly. 

She chuckled "Well I don't blame you." TJ turned to make something for dinner with his mother when She started talking again quietly "I swear I haven't seem him so happy since before he started doing drugs and drinking when he was a teenager still in the closet. So you two keep up the great work. " Nana kissed them both on the cheek.

Yet another family member came from somewhere. "Anne!" TJ yelled and hugged her.

"Missed you so much. I've been crazy bored in Dougs meetings without you to snicker in the back with." Anne raised an eyebrow at Steve and Bucky. "I still cant believe you two took my head fashion consultant."

"He's a lot of things to this family." Bucky smiles at TJ.

Steve grabs his hand "He sure is."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting is going to slow down a bit because of Christmas craziness so I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
